


Finally.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Eddie ends up pregnant he and Buck have to tell the rest of the group about their relationship.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Finally.

“I think we need to tell everyone.” Eddie said as he walked into his room, looking over at Buck who was laying on his bed.

“Really?” Buck asked shocked as he sat up to look at Eddie. “I thought you weren’t ready.”

“I kind of have to be.” Eddie said as he pulled the pregnancy stick out from behind his back. “I don’t think we can keep a baby a secret.”

“You’re pregnant.” Buck said a mixture of shock and excitement building up.

Eddie just nodded as Buck pushed himself up from the bed making his way round to hug Eddie. “Were gonna have a baby.”

“Yeah we are.” Buck smiled as he pulled away from the hug enough to kiss Eddie.

**********

“I’m not ready to tell them about the baby yet.” Eddie said as he and Buck laid in bed night. “I’m ready to tell them were together but not about the baby.”

“Then we don’t tell them.” Buck agreed willing to go at whatever pace Eddie wanted right now. “We will need to tell cap soon though.”

“I know.” Eddie nodded moving his head that he was looking at Buck. “And we can tell him but only Bobby.”

“Then we only tell Bobby right now.” Buck agreed. “And when you’re ready we’ll tell the rest of the team. Although we do only have about seven months to tell them and I’m pretty sure if we do wait that long they’ll kill us.”

“I just want to wait till I’m out of the first trimester.” Eddie told him with a small laugh. “We’ll be telling them in a month or two.”

“Okay.” Buck leaned down capturing Eddie’s lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**********************************************************************************

“We have something we need to tell you.” Buck said a couple days later when the whole team was sat down eating dinner.

“What’s up Buck?” Chim asked as he looked up from his plate.

“Eddie and I have something to tell you.” Buck said as he placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s leg. “Were dating. Have been for the past five months.”

“I knew it.” Chim cheered happily. “I fucking knew it.”

“What?” Eddie asked in shock not having expected that reaction from their friend.

“I knew you were, you were so obvious about it.” Chim told them with a small laugh.

“Really obvious.” Hen agreed smiling over at the two of them. “But were really happy for both of you.”

“We were?” Eddie asked as he felt himself relax a little.

“Yeah you were.” Bobby agreed with a small smile before he turned a little more serious. “You two have some forms you need to sign.”

“We know cap.” Buck nodded the smile on his face huge.

**********************************************************************************

Buck looked over at his boyfriend later on that day as the two of them sat in his officer signing the paper work they needed to, and when he got a nod from the man Buck said, “Bobby we have something else we need to tell you.”

“What is it Buck?” Bobby asked trying not to let himself worry.

“It’s nothing bad.” Buck promised already knowing where Bobby’s mind would have gone. “Eddie’s pregnant.”

“You are?” Bobby asked a little shocked looking over at the other man.

“Yeah I am.” Eddie nodded a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It wasn’t planned but were both really happy about it.”

“Then I’m happy for both of you.” Bobby told the truthfully. “I’m going to have to put you on light duty from now on though.”

“I know.” Eddie nodded. “That’s why we told you, were not ready for anyone else to know yet.”

“Then I won’t tell anyone else.” Bobby promised.

**********************************************************************************

“Everyone’s been wondering why you haven’t been coming out on calls.” Buck pointed out about a month later as the two of them were making their way back from their latest doctor’s appointment.

“I know.” Eddie nodded keeping his focus on the road. “And we will tell them soon.”

“Everything’s good with the baby.” Buck smiled as he lent his head back on the seat. “Really good according to the doctor.”

“I know Buck.” Eddie smiled thinking about the latest picture of their little baby that’s already in his wallet. “Next week when he meet up for dinner outside the firehouse.”

“Good. Chris took it really well when we told him and so did Bobby, there just going to be happy for us Edd’s.” Buck promised knowing all about how nervous his boyfriend had been.

“I know.” Eddie nodded as he pulled into his street. “I do know that I’m just a little nervous.”

“I get it, I do.”

**********************************************************************************

“Eddie and I have something we need to tell you.” Buck said as the whole group sat around the table having dinner. 

“What’s up buckaroo?” Chim asked looking over at the pair of them.

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie spoke up after Buck placed a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“You’re pregnant.” Maddie said happily. “I’m gonna have a niece or nephew?”

“Yeah your gonna have a niece or nephew.” Buck nodded over at his sister.

“This is great you two.” Hen smiled over at the couple. “Were really happy for you.”

“Yeah were all really happy for you.” Athena agreed.

“Thanks.” Eddie said with a small smile and a blush. 

“Of course.” Bobby nodded over at them. “As long as you’re happy, were happy for you.”

*********************************************************************************

“Fun call?” Eddie asked when everyone walked up the stairs, from his place on the safe his hand on what feels like his ever growing baby bump.

“Really fun.” Buck nodded as he slumped down next to his boyfriend. 

Chim slumped down on the chair opposite the two looking just as worn out as Buck did. “I swear you should be happy you couldn’t come out on that call.”

“What happened?” Eddie asked understanding that some of their calls could be really hard for everyone involved.

“The call itself was pretty easy bit no one would listen to us and it just made it a hundred times harder.” Buck sighed his face still buried in the pillow on the sofa. “How was staying back here and not having to deal with people?”

“It was fine.” Eddie sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down his baby bump trying to sooth the moving baby. 

“Just be glad you weren’t there because I know you wouldn’t have been able to keep your patients with them that whole time.” Buck pushed himself up from the sofa to look at Eddie. “You would have snapped and gotten yourself into trouble.”

“If you say so.” Eddie nodded with a small laugh. “It still would have been better than sitting round here.”

“I just need to say that you two are annoyingly cute.” Chimney spoke up and shocking the two of them.

“And you’re annoyingly cute with my sister but I don’t go round telling you that.” Buck snapped back. “And considering that Eddie is carrying my baby I think I’m able to be annoyingly cute with him.”

“I don’t know how you too even thought you were keeping it a secret.” Hen laughed as she walked up to them. “You’ve been like this for months.”

“As I said the man is carrying my baby I have to show him my love don’t I.” Buck smiled over at his teammate having gotten used to the banter over the last six months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some can you please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm taking suggestions for other stories in the series both in the comments of my works and on Tumbler, At Geekyygirl669, so if you have any that you would like to read please let me know and I will see if I can write them.  
> I also take suggestions for stories out side of this series for any of the fandoms I write about, there's a list in my bio.  
> If you want me to credit you for the suggestion just let me know and I will.


End file.
